The increasing popularity of smart phones and other advanced wireless/mobile devices have enabled many applications to be wirelessly delivered. For example, social, video, music, and photo applications are commonly enjoyed by subscribers to wireless networks. These applications, however, can be relatively traffic intensive. The amount of traffic generated can potentially exhaust network resources, particularly the radio access network, which may act as a bottleneck for the subscribers' network connections.